Dynamites are looks like flirting
by Shikaichi
Summary: Gokudera továbbgondolja Dr. Shamal tippjét, és segítségével megpróbálja meghódítani a Tizediket. Első shounen-ai írásom


**Dynamites are looks like flirting**

„_A dinamitok olyanok, mint a flörtölés"_ – gondolkodott el Gokudera Hayato Dr. Shamal szavain az iskolába vezető úton. Hiszen számára is van egy személy, akit szívesen meghódítana. S ez a fontos személy nem más, akit ő csak úgy hív… a Tizedik.

Ahogy így elmélyült a gondolataiban, egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét, s ettől rögtön el is fogta a méreg:

- Oh, Gokudera, te is a suliba indulsz? – lepődött meg Yamamoto a fiú felbukkanásán.

- Szerinted, baseball-bolond? – vágta oda neki, s már sétált is tovább.

- Akkor menjünk együtt! – mosolygott a fekete és gyors léptekkel rögtön beérte Gokuderát.

A fiú elsötétült, ideges arccal folytatta tovább az útját az iskola felé… Soha nem értette Yamamotót, soha nem értette, hogy tud mindig mosolyogni, mindig olyan könnyedén venni az életet. Valahol mégis irigykedett rá… Hiszen ő jelenleg még azt sem tudta vajon hogyan kaphatná meg a kiszemeltjét.

- Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! – pillantotta meg a két fiút Tsuna az iskola bejáratánál.

- Tizedik! – mosolygott rá a fiúra, és érezte, hogy egy kicsit el is pirul. Most, hogy eldöntötte, hogy szeretné megkapni őt, jobban felszínre törtek az érzései.

- Hali, Tsuna! – integetett Yamamoto is, majd a három jó barát belépett az iskolába.

Az osztályterembe érvem lassan elfoglalták a helyüket, és végül elkezdődött az óra. Persze az osztályelső Gokuderának az első padban volt a helye, s emiatt sokszor hátrafordult, hogy láthassa a Tizediket. Így volt ez most is, hiszen nem tudta visszafogni magát.

- Gokudera! Hányszor mondjam, hogy előre figyelj? – dorgálta a tanár. – Gyere ki a táblához!

A fiú viszont tudta, ez nem lehet büntetés számára, egy kis matematika nem foghat ki rajta, és csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem mélyülhet el a Tizedik gesztenyebarna szemeiben.

Végül vége lettek az óráknak és a fiúk Tsuna háza felé tartottak. Szinte nem múlt el egy nap, hogy nem mentek át hozzá egy kicsit.

- Tsuna, emlékszel, amikor Valetin-napon csokit kaptál egy öreg nénitől? – vetett fel egy témát vidáman Yamamoto.

- Igen, és különleges csokit készített nekünk Kyoko-chan és Haru. – mosolygott vissza rá Tsuna.

Gokudera csak csendben követte őket, de valami fontos eszébe jutott a Valentin-nap és a csoki kapcsán. Miért ne lephetné meg egy kis bonbonnal a Tizediket?

- Tizedik! Bocsáss meg, el kell mennem egy kicsit! – szólalt meg hirtelen.

- Gokudera-kun? Hova mész? – lepődött meg Tsuna.

- Csak a szomszéd boltba! Mindjárt jövök! – mosolygott rá kedvesen, majd elviharzott. Szerencséjére elég gyorsan végzett a bonbon vásárlással, de akkor már sehol se találta, se a Tizediket, se az idióta baseball-mániást. Mit tehetett mást, egyedül sétált el a házhoz… Mikor benyitott már mindenki az asztalnál ült és javában folyt az ebéd.

- Sajnálom Tizedik, hogy elkéstem és nem értem ide időben! – s zavartan meghajolt előtte párszor. Szinte égett legbelül a szégyentől. Úgy érezte, ha még több ilyen dolgot tesz, akkor a Tizedik soha nem fogja elfogadni, mint jobb keze.

- Gokudera-kun! Semmi baj! – válaszolt Tsuna, és ő is kicsit zavarba jött a helyzettől.  
>Ebéd után a társaság nagy része az ebédlőben maradt, s beszélgetett, Lambo és I-pin, pedig inkább az alvást választotta… Egészen addig, míg Reborn be nem jelentett valami váratlant:<p>

- Tsuna, itt az ideje egy kis edzésnek!

- Mi? De hiszen most ettünk! – akadt ki a fiú.

- Ha igazi maffia vezér akarsz lenni, akkor áldozatokat kell hoznod!

- De én nem akarok! – tiltakozott Tsuna, de erre Reborn akkorát rúgott belé hátulról, hogy a bejárati ajtóig repült.

A szürke hajú fiú kicsit aggódva nézte végig a jelenetet, remélte semmi baja nem lesz a Tizediknek az edzés alatt. Ám tudta, hogy most jött el az idő, hogy elrejtse a fiú szobájában a bonbont. Nem merte közvetlen odaadni neki, félt az elutasítástól.

Egy gyors WC-re kell mennie ki fogással, lerázta a többieket, majd fölérve a lépcsőn belépett a fiú szobájába.

Ahogy bentebb lépett rögtön meg is torpant. Hiszen most van itt először egyes egyedül, és emiatt eddig még soha nem volt ideje tüzetesebben is szétnéznie. Az ágyat, ahol minden egyes nap álomra hajtja a fejét a Tizedik, az íróasztalt, ahol tanulni szokott, a könyveket a polcon… mindent.

Az íróasztalon egy látszólag egyszerű téli kesztyű hevert, fehér alapon egy piros 27-es számmal, de Gokudera tudta, hogy nem az. Tudta, hogy ez az a kesztyű, amiben a Tizedik a harcait vívja. Lassan fölemelte az asztalról, s észrevette, hogy elpirult, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy valóban ez az a tárgy. Kicsit gyönyörködött benne, majd az arcához emelte. Érezte rajta a Tizedik illatát, s ettől még jobban elvörösödött. Valahol legbelül viszont büszkeséget érzett, ahogy a csatáira gondolt. Tisztába volt vele, hogy szereti, lépnie kell.

Elővette a szépen becsomagolt bonbont, s már éppen az asztalra tette volna a kesztyűvel együtt, mikor halotta, hogy valaki kint járkál. Ijedtében gyorsan az asztalra pottyantotta őket, majd az ajtóhoz sietett. Meglepetésére Yamamoto lépett be:

- Hát itt voltál Gokudera! Megvagy! – vigyorgott.

Az az idióta baseball-bolond tuti azt gondolta, hogy bújócskázik vele. Hogy merte megzavarni, mikor éppen a Tizedik ajándékát „adja" át? S felindultságában még azt is elfelejtette, hogy nem írta rá a nevét a bonbonra…

Másnap a három fiú együtt indult el iskolába. Gokudera egész végig abban reménykedett, hogy odajön hozzá a Tizedik és megköszöni neki az ajándékot, sőt talán egy apró puszit vagy csókot is kap tőle… de ez a pillanat egészen a nap végiéig nem jött el. Helyette mindvégig kipirult, mosolygós arccal beszélt mindenkihez, és olyan volt, mintha elvarázsolták volna. Talán örül az ajándékának, talán ő is érez valamit iránta, csak fél odamenni hozzá és szemtől-szemben elmondani neki. Valami egyértelműbb jel kellene az érzései kifejezésére.

Délután szokásosan mindenki átment Tsunához és jól érezték magukat. Reborn eldöntötte, hogy a mai napot is a sportnak és az edzésnek szentelik. Persze Ryohei, Yamamoto és a többiek nagyon is örültek ennek, kivéve magát a Vongola vezér örököst, Tsunát. Újra ellenkezni próbált, Reborn most is testi fenyítést alkalmazott.

A nap végére mindenki annyira elfáradt, hogy többen is úgy döntöttek, hogy maradnak éjszakára, így Gokudera is ebben maradt.

Egy különálló vendégszobát kapott, amit Yamamotoval kellett megosztania, de nem igazán jött álom a szemére. Gondolatai folyamatosan a Tizedik körül forogtak, fogalma se volt mit tehetne annak érdekében, hogy végre a karjai közt tarthassa.

Végül megunta a céltalan gondolkodást, és inkább a tettek mezejére lépett. Lassan, vigyázva, hogy Yamamoto fel ne ébredjen, elhagyta a szobát, majd a szemközti ajtóhoz sétált. Már nyúlt is volna a kilincshez, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a Tizedik már biztos mélyen alszik. De akkor mégis mit tegyen? Nem tud tovább várni… Nem tud még egy napot tétlenséggel eltölteni…

Halk nyikorgással kinyílt az ajtó, s Gokudera belépett rajta. Ahogy sejtette, a Tizedik már régen aludt. Szemei lehunyva, száján édes mosollyal, olyan aranyos volt, hogy Gokudera nehezen tudott neki ellenállni. Óvatosan fölé hajolt, kezét megtámasztva a párnájában. Érezte, hogy szívverése egyre erősödik, arca kipirul, izzad a tenyere, fél megtenni azt, amire készül. Egy darabig még nézte őt, majd összeszedte magát, közelebb hajolt, s puha ajkait érintve megcsókolta a Tizediket.

Az utolsó emlék, amire ezek után Gokudera emlékezett, hogy egy erős lökés éri a mellkasát, s ő a padlóra zuhan…

A barna hajú fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, majd fölült az ágyban. Vajon ki lehetett az, aki megzavarta nyugodt álmát? Talán az a személy, akitől mindig is akart egy csókot és most ijedtében ellökte őt? Az szörnyű lenne…

Ám nem sokáig tudott ezen gondolkodni, ugyanis a következő pillanatban egy ismerős hang szólította meg:

- Tsuna! Úgy tűnik, van egy titkos hódolód!

- Reborn! – ismerte fel a fiú a Cupido jelmezbe bújt Arcobalenot. – Ki az? – folytatta kíváncsian, de ekkor észrevette, hogy házioktatója már rég az igazak álmát alussza.

- Ne aludj el egy ilyen fontos pillanatban! – szólt rá mérgesen, ám Reborn már olyan mélyen aludt, hogy még Tsuna hangoskodása sem volt képes fölébreszteni őt.

- Tizedik! Nagyon sajnálom, amit tettem, hogy fölébresztettelek az álmodból, és hogy a tudtod nélkül bementem a szobádba, és egy doboz bonbont rejtettem el! Kérlek, bocsáss meg! – szólalt meg hirtelen a szürke hajú fiú.

- Gokudera-kun? Te vagy a titkos hódolóm? – lepődött meg Tsuna.

- Nem kellett volna ezt tennem! Annyira sajnálom! – és még párszor meghajolt a fiú előtt.

- Tudod, egész végig azt gondoltam, hogy Kyoko-chan volt, aki a bonbont küldte, de… - kezdett bele Tsuna, majd kedvesen folytatta. – Örülök annak is, hogy te voltál az!

- Komolyan? – Gokudera alig akart hinni a fülének, bár eszébe jutott, hogy ezek szerint egészen idáig nem tudott a bonbon küldőjéről a Tizedik. Fogalma se volt, hogy ez vajon, hogy történhetett meg, de ebben a pillanatban már nem érdekelte.

- Igen! – bólintott a fiú válaszképp. – Úgy érzem mindig is éreztem irántad valamit, csak féltem kimutatni. Nem akartam, hogy megvess emiatt, és elveszítselek, mint barátot, ezért csak a szívemben őriztem ezeket az érzéseket.

- Most már nincs miért aggódnod! – mosolyodott el Gokudera, majd közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz.

- Most már nincs. – hunyta le a szemeit Tsuna, majd boldogan fogadta Gokudera csókját. Testét elöntötte a forróság, szívét a boldogság, hogy a mai naptól fogva már nem kell attól tartania, hogy Gokudera soha nem viszonozza a szerelmét. Csukott szemeiből örömkönnyek folytak le egészen az álláig.

Gokudera lassan elengedte Tsuna ajkait, ujjaival letörölte a könnyeit, majd szorosan magához ölelte a fiút.

„_Tizedik! Kérlek, ne sírj… Én mindig itt leszek neked, szeretni, megvédeni foglak, s mint jobb kezed, ha kell akár a világ végére is követlek…_

…_amíg csak forog a Föld"_


End file.
